Whiz Comics Vol 1 4
/ Antagonists: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * Sivana's Memory Mangler Vehicles: * Sivana's Spacerocket | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Plots of the Braddock Brothers" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , his horse Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Dr. Bledsoe Locations: * Earth-S ** Western United States Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Spy Smasher: "The Mask Steals a Submarine" | Synopsis3 = The Mask's agent, disguised in a fake beard, steals a model of a new U.S. submarine from the witless Admiral Corby, but luckily his daughter Eve is still dating Alan Armstrong and they show up at just the right moment to expose the spy, who has still managed to get rid of the model, in some way, and refuses to talk. The next day the admiral embarks on the test voyage of new-model submarine XP1. Eve stows away. Enemy spies, led by The Mask, then electrify the sub's hull, magnetize it, and pull it towards an electromagnet hung from a fishing boat, steered by The Mask, which leads the craft into a secret underwater cave. A secret alarm goes out, on a frequency that Alan Armstrong monitors, and he has (since last issue) built a new gyrosub, so he zooms out in search of XP1 and, by eyeball alone, he finds the secret cave. The Mask has got a secret underground harbor, accessible from his secret underwater cave. Spy Smasher arrives and shoots at The Mask, but is using steel bullets, which are pulled off-course by the big electromagnet, which is still active and nearby. The Mask dives into the inky water and escapes. The missing model sub is found. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eve Corby Antagonists: * * "Professor" Other Characters: * Admiral Corby Locations: * Earth-S Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Dan Dare: "Kidnaped Beauty " | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Antagonists: * Jim Carson * Blackhawk Pete * Eduardo * Pedro Other Characters: * Myra Carson * Four Texas Rangers Locations: * Earth-S ** Panhandle, Items: * Vehicles: * Dan Dare's airplane | StoryTitle6 = Lance O'Casey: "The Coming of Daniel Doom" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * giant man-eating lizard Other Characters: * Locations: * Maloana Island, in the South Seas, O'Casey's home port * Horseshoe Island Items: * Pirate Captain Roger Doom's Treasure Vehicles: * , schooner | StoryTitle7 = Scoop Smith: "The Emerald of Rooirand" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * , reporter Supporting Characters: * , photographer * Bruce Lane, editor Antagonists: * Joe Laputario aka Chief Laputa * savage tribesmen Other Characters: * Sam Jones aka Keeper of the Snakes Locations: * Earth-S ** The Congo, *** Cave of Rooirand Items: * Emerald of Rooirand Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Rescue of Boyville" | Synopsis8 = One morning in New Thebes a carrier pigeon brings Ibis a note from Bobby and his pals in America, asking for his help because Boyville, the model town that Ibis built for the boys of America, is going to be shut down. Ibis magics up a 400-mph airplane called the Ibisship and flies to the US. Along the way he encounters a German fighter plane and turns it into a parade-balloon. Ibis & Taia arrive at Boyville and sure enough some seedy-looking mobsters (led by Murder Malone) have turned the place into a slave-labor ammo factory. Ibis and his Ibisstick fix this problem, turning gangsters into skunks and lambs, and bullwhips and torches into custard pies and banana peels. But soon, Murder Malone has escaped from Boyville's brand new jail, abducted Taia (her 2nd abduction), and roared off into the night in the stolen Ibisship. To be continued. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Murder Malone Other Characters: * Bobby Locke Locations: * Earth-S ** New Thebes, ** Boyville, USA Items: * Ibistick Vehicles: * The Ibisship, flies @ 400 mph | Notes = * Captain Marvel ** "Beautia for President" is reprinted in . ** The cover misleadingly depicts a scenario set on Venus, but "Beautia For President!" is set entirely on Earth. ** At this point in their careers, Beautia Sivana's last name was not only unknown to the general public, but to Billy Batson and Captain Marvel as well. * The title of this issue's Dan Dare story, "Kidnaped Beauty," is spelled that way in the original comic book. * This issue of Whiz Comics also features "Big Brother" (text story). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Whiz Comics #4 May 1940, entire issue }}